The overall objectives of the proposed program at Lincoln University are two-fold. First, to motivate and prepare minority undergraduates to pursue research careers in the biomedical sciences. This will be accomplished by involving students in all phases of the respective research projects, e.g., research orientation, literature reviews/searches, designing and conducting experiments, data collection and analyses, and reporting results (orally and in writing). Second, to promote faculty development by providing opportunities for relevant research in the biomedical sciences. The proposed program will involve four biomedically relevant and independent research projects: 1. Cellular and Cytogenetic Effects of Chemical Carcinogens 2. Purification of a Hyperresponsiveness Factor from Hog Kidney 3. Isolation of Tissue-Specific Antigens from Mammalian Mesonephros 4. Atrophy and Rehabilitation of Skeletal Muscle